<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scientific Research by Caellam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342413">Scientific Research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellam/pseuds/Caellam'>Caellam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV-Write September [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caellam/pseuds/Caellam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero makes a proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV-Write September [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scientific Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a bit farfetched. Keyword "cinch".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„How can we even be sure that it is going to work? In any kind of way?”<br/>Cid, Nero and the rest of those that had survived the calamity and stuck together had collected themselves around a small campfire. They were sitting amidst the ruins of Mor Dohna, that were slowly with as much effort as they could muster, being rebuilt. <br/>Nero stared up, his hair had already grown longer than he was comfortable with, out of reflex he shook his head as a strand of hair fell into his eye. It was time that he invented something to cut his hair, at least once the bulk of the problem they had at hand was solved. Which was, coincidentally, the end of the world.<br/>Yet the first step of the plan was simple, or so they tried to convince each other at least.<br/>“How hard can it be to solve the greatest secret of ancient Allag, manage to undo a catastrophe and bring civilization back to life huh? I feel like I tried to solve greater mysteries back in my days!”<br/>Cid had stood up to announce his daily positive speech. The other Garlean man was blessed by time, the beard he had grown over the years following the calamity made his face look even more handsome than it was before, while the long hair that he was now wearing in a ponytail fit the man’s go-to attitude even greater. Yet everyone knew that the group was barely making any progress at all. So far, they only knew that the tower could be opened by someone with ancient, royal, allagan blood. But according to what G’raha had told the sons of St. Coinach, ther was supposedly a second way to open the tower and with it, access to one of the greatest energy sources in the entire realm and all of the ancient allagan marvels of technology.<br/>Cid did apparently come up with an “easy” three step plan to use this energy in conjunction with special data that he had collected from the time that the Warrior of Light clashed with Omega and a mechanical primal called “Alexander”. <br/>Yet would anyone even survive a traversal through both space and time? To an entirely different dimension even with aethereal compositions that leaned far more towards light than anything else.<br/>Nero shook his head idly, there were just far too many unstable variables that might not result in anything, if they even managed to crack open that tower in a way that satisfied the conditions that the Miqo’te who locked himself inside the tower had upheld.</p><p>“Did we get any usable data from Sharlayan, Garlemald or the Cartenau fields? I feel like we should have deciphered some of these by now!” Nero barked at one of the Lalafelin members of their group. Inside of his tent he had all kinds of machina that thankfully worked by ambient aether alone, as barely anyone had the time to harvest any crystals, though most of them lost their aspectations anyways after the calamity hit them. <br/>Taking a sip from his barely drinkable coffee, he looked at the papers another member of the hopeful troupe had given him. He swiftly looked through documentations regarding usage of tomestones, something that looked akin to a mech that could hover over every surface at higher speeds as well as…, his yes widened as he noticed special documentations regarding Omega. <br/>He gathered everything regarding the topic and started reading through the details, as some were connected to the capture of Bahamut and the following construction of Dalamud. <br/>“This is it…I think!” He grabbed the diminutive Chocobo that had made itself cozy in the ranks of the Ironworks team and made his way towards Cid’s tent, the miniature Omega that had attached itself to Alpha’s every footstep following him as predicted like a clockwork.<br/>“Cid!” Nero only announced his name as he barged into the tent, utterly ignoring the current situation and slamming the paperwork onto the table.<br/>“Cid I think I actually found a solution to our problem! If the theory that the Omega following Alpha around is true then-,” he looked up to see a wide eyed, shirtless Cid standing before him, a basin of steaming water just behind him. <br/>Nero suppressed a cough as he noticed his face slowly turning red. He took one of his hands and went through his own blond hair with it, then spoke up once more.<br/>“Cid, there is science to be done! You can’t just take baths now! Additionally I think that I could have found a way to safely access the Syrcus Tower in a way that would satisfy the conditions of the ancients! If we hook up a special energy source to the tower and instead of trying to force it into the tower but absorb just the right amounts and making use of them at the same time, we will be able to utilize the tower’s energies! And that is the exact reason why it was created, wasn’t it? As a reservoir for the boundless energies of the stars! If we open this up now we’ll get it! The definite clinch for or issue!”<br/>Nero was huffing, both of his hands had been placed on the table by now, the small chocobo that he had brought into the tent had settled on a chair that was equipped with a cushion while the toy-esque Omega machine scuttled around the chair’s legs.<br/>“What kind of device do you mean to construct though, Nero? And what does the small Omega have to do with it?” Cid looked over the papers that Nero had brought in, he was already scribbling on a spare paper to get the details down that he’d deem the most important or crucial. In the meantime, Cid had put on a light shirt and redonned his goggles on his forehead.<br/>“Well we could for one try and build a miniature version of your weird time-controlling machina that you are so in love with. We could see if the aether is compatible with your plan at all. If it works we could begin to work on a bigger model and hopefully that one will get us into the tower proper! And if the theory that the miniature Omega has some of the conscious data of the real Omega loaded into it, we could hook it up to the machine as well and hope that it can help us with the aethereal regulations!”<br/>Cid looked at him and shook his head. He pointed at some of diagrams Nero was already drawing and corrected some numbers, angles and flowcharts.<br/>“I feel like I can trust you with most of this Nero. Your ideas sound solid and your plans seem to make mostly sense so far. If we work on this together we might even enter the crystal tower alive and the heirs of ironworks could do the rest in collaboration with G’raha.<br/>You are just wrong in single aspect, Nero.”<br/>The blond garlean scientist looked up, getting his chin cupped by Cid’s hand. His gentle hand caressing Nero’s beard.<br/>“I don’t love Alexander at all. But am able to confidently say that I love you.”<br/>With that he closed in and kissed Nero on his right cheek and left his tent. <br/>“Ask Biggs and Wegde to help you with that, alright? I’ll read through some of these Sharlayan reports in regards to time manipulation in the meantime. See you at the campfire tonight.”<br/>Cid left the tent, leaving Nero alone, face glowing red, adorned with the widest grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>